


Peponi

by Rebecca_Cumberhiddled



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_Cumberhiddled/pseuds/Rebecca_Cumberhiddled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Swahili language it means paradise. I never thought it was possible to be in a state of mind that would be considered anything to the like.  But that is exactly where I, Sherlock Holmes feel as though I am in this particular moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peponi

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless fluff a little johnlock kissing and perhaps a teensy bit of the boys having fun :-)  
> Written as a response to hearing an “African” version of Coldplay’s Paradise on youtube by The Piano Guys. (Look them up they are awesome!!)  
> My first attempt at fan fiction so I’m not as good as I want to be yet. Rated Mature because I’m paranoid lol :-)  
> Comments, favs and reviews are love :-)  
> Rebecca Cumberbatch x x x

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! (But I wish that I did!!!)

PEPONI

In the Swahili language it means paradise. I never thought it was possible to be in a state of mind that would be considered anything to the like. But that is exactly where I, Sherlock Holmes feel as though I am in this particular moment.  
I had always kept my emotions under control, buried down in the darkest corners of my mind palace. I always saw them as nothing more than a distraction to the work and a contributing factor to the crimes that I have spent most of my life investigating.  
That was until a certain ex army doctor limped his way into my life.  
John Watson  
Captain John Watson  
Captain John Watson M.D  
John Watson, blogger  
Anyway I can think to say those words are more like music to my ears than the sweetest violin symphony.  
Thos man, who thinks that toast, jam and tea are acceptable food groups and who still after all this time is still amazed at the simplest deductions.  
I never knew that he would turn out to be the very epitome of what I had been unknowingly searching for my whole life. It amazes me that this gorgeous creature fell in love with me. The self proclaimed sociopath, the annoying/potentially dangerous flatmate, the social blind person that I see in the mirror.  
I have a complete wing of my mind palace dedicated to John and a large room for the night he told me he loved me and my life seemed to have gained the piece I didn’t even know had been missing. All the sensations and all the feelings that coursed through me at that first kiss.  
The softness of his lips (due to his near obsession with a chap stick) and the slight stubble grazing my cheek as I rubbed against him, trying to get as close as was physically possible. Each graze, the little moans of enjoyment that came from him and to my utter surprise myself, heightening the sensations that were coursing through me, like the energy of life itself.  
Moriarty had been correct in his assumptions that I was a virgin, I had never even kissed anyone except my mother before. I had never thought I would be feeling anything near to the utter euphoria and utter pleasure I did at that moment.  
An explosion of lights went off in my brain as our lips met. The feel of his tongue against my lips, almost begging for entrance. My brain must have been switched to standby for a moment as I had not noticed that John's ministrations had now moved from my mouth down my neck and ended up sucking and nibbling at the sensitive pulse point on my neck. The sudden and involuntary urge to buck, made me collide my hips and by that point rather “prominent” erection with John’s obvious desire. The friction that it had created between the two of us had felt positively divine to me and it would appear to have had a similar effect to John as his breathing had become more ragged and uneven than it had been before.  
He had detached himself from my neck and kissed his way to my ear and had then whispered oh so seductively, in what I believe would be termed as his seduction voice or something similar, “Bed?” he had asked me. I bit my lip in an uncharacteristically nervous move and nodded. As he took my hand and led me up the stairs to his room, I knew that after that night I would never be quite the same again and I would be glad of that fact.  
That was the best night of my existence and I now understand, or at least I am a little of the way to understanding why people commit the crimes they do and behave the ways they do when emotions are involved. It took the twin declarations of John and me to make me see that I would do anything for him. I would die trying to protect him, do anything to see him happy. Do anything to hear his laugh. Sentiment may be a distraction to some, but to me it has only made my vision even clearer than it already was.  
He’s made me a better person and I shall spend the rest of my days trying to pay him back for showing me that I am not alone, and never shall be again.  
He is not just Captain John Hamish Watson M.D, blogger to the world’s only consulting detective, he is my heart and will be forever more.


End file.
